


Together

by steveharringtonofficial



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen, M/M, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/steveharringtonofficial
Summary: You go to see why Billy is late coming round for Christmas, and end up comforting him after a fight with his dad





	Together

Billy had agreed to come over to your house that evening to so that the two of you could exchange presents. He insisted that it be at your house and not his, and you didn’t press him as to why even though your curiosity sparked. But when he was over an hour late, when he was usually always on time, you began to get worried and hopped in the car to go see what was up.

As you pulled up to his house, you could see Billy’s car still there, dormant. Billy never missed a date, and when he did, he would call you and let you know he couldn’t be there. The house looked out of place with the rest of his row, with the most minimal of Christmas decorations. You could see a tree in the lounge, but that was about it.

That’s when it caught your eye. You saw a figure being thrown across the room and you leant forward in your car to try to figure out who it was. The figure stood up and you immediately recognised it as Billy, with a man who you presumed was his dad was stomping towards him.

In all honesty, you weren’t really sure what to do. You knew that if you went into the house, you risked Billy being hurt more, but at the same time, you didn’t want to not help him. Luckily, it looked like his dad had left him alone, and not long after he and his wife, as well as Max, walked out of the house and got into their car. You were parked across the road, so they didn’t notice you. Or maybe they did, and just didn’t bring it up.

When their car was well and truly gone, you got out and walked up the pathway to the front door and knocked lightly. The two of you had a secret knock so that when you knocked on each other’s windows, you’d know who it was.

Billy didn’t answer the door though, although you knew he was inside. You were contemplating whether or not he had actually heard it, so you knocked a little louder this time. You heard a clatter come from inside the house and a muffled “fuck” but still no sign of the door being opened.

“Billy, it’s me. I know you’re inside.” You said, just loud enough for your voice to be heard from inside the house.

Billy opened the door slowly and you took in his dishevelled figure. He was covered in bruises, worse than usual. You now understood why he insisted everything was done at your house, or during the quiet hours of the night if it was at his place.

“Billy,” you whispered, lifting a hand to touch his face but he flinched away from you and clenched his eyes shut. You hated to see him this way, and it was breaking your heart.

“Please, Billy. It’s Christmas, let me in.”

He sighed and opened the door wider, stepping back to let you in. It took you a second to take in the state his house was in. It would be easier to count the number of things was weren’t broken instead of the ones that were.

You turned to look at Billy, who still had his eyes trained on the floor and not on you. You reached for his hand, which he let you take but didn’t hold back.

“It’s gonna be okay.” You whispered, rubbing circles with your thumb onto his palm.

Billy’s eyes flicked up to you for a moment and you could see the amount of hurt inside him. He immediately recognised the warmth in you and hugged you as tightly as he could. You could hear him crying, his soft whimpers echoing throughout the house.

You rubbed his back, hushing him. “You’re gonna be alright, Billy. You’re gonna be okay.”

The two of you stood there like that for a while, in silence, while Billy eventually calmed himself down. When you pulled apart, you brought your hands to his face and wiped his tears away. He let out a little laugh, probably out of embarrassment considering he had never let himself be so vulnerable in front of you. But you didn’t mind, you saw a new side of Billy which would help you understand him better.

“I need to tidy this.” He said, voice cracking slightly from all the crying.

“No, you’re going to sit down while I find something to help your bruises. Then we’re going to make hot chocolate - you do have that right?” Billy nodded weakly. “We’re gonna make hot chocolate. And then, we’ll play some nice Christmas tunes and fix this mess together, okay?”

“What if my dad comes back?” He asked you, and you sensed a hint of fear in his voice.

“Then we deal with that. Together. This isn’t something I’m going to let you go through alone anymore.” You gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, wary of his fresh bruises.

“Thank you, [Y/N].” Billy looked up at you, and you could still see that he was worried, but less so than before.

You eventually found a first-aid kit and helped Billy clean up the cuts and bruises his father had left on him. Billy guided you to where the hot chocolate mix was and helped you make it, even though he was entirely useless. You accepted the help anyway and thanked him for trying.

When the hot chocolate was made, you found the stereo in the lounge and turned it to a radio station. It was Christmas day, and sure as hell, Christmas music was playing.

You and Billy began cleaning up the house, broken pieces of glass ornaments, smashed decorative plates, picture frames of the family. You hated to see such destruction in Billy’s life, but at least you could help patch it back up.

You took breaks often, either to take a sip of hot chocolate or mini dance breaks when a particularly good song came on the radio.

When the two of you were done, the house was as good as you could get it. The two of you sat on the sofa, you cuddled underneath Billy’s arm who had gone back to his protective self.

“You know, [Y/N], this has been a pretty shitty Christmas. But I’m glad I’m ending it with you.” Billy kissed you on the forehead.

“Hopefully you’ll be ending most days with me.” You looked up at him with a smile on your face.

“Of course.”


End file.
